Sezon ogórkowy
by Austria1996
Summary: Polska Litwa i ogórki kiszone spółka kompletnie bez odpowiedzialności. Pierwszy ever hetaliowy fic, pisany razem z W. Wyrozdziałowany, bezsensowny i totalnie tenteges. A co.


Łup. ŁUP. Trzask.  
>- Liciaaa! Ta walizka totalnie nie chce się domknąć!<br>Głośniejsze łup.  
>Toris westchnął, odłożył smarowaną właśnie kanapkę i ruszył w kierunku źródła dźwięku.<br>Jakoś tak przemknęło mu przez głowę, że pokój Feliksa jest bardzo łatwo rozpoznać. Z lokalu zajmowanego przez Polskę często dobiegały dźwięki śpiewanych, a raczej wydzieranych się przez niego piosenek, dziwnych stukotów i tłumionych przekleństw („O kurde Felek, znowu się o skarpetki potknąłem!"). Tabliczka z napisem „Pokój Feliksa. Ludwig won, Gilbert won, komuniści won, ogórki kiszone chętnie widziane" też bardzo pomagała.  
>Litwa westchnął raz jeszcze i nacisnął klamkę. Feliks z mordem wypisanym na mordzie stał na swoim bagażu, który najwyraźniej nijak się nie chciał zamknąć.<br>- Toris, no słuchaj co za draka totalna! Ja się pakuję, a toto… A, szkoda gadać. Ja, jakby, z nią totalnie już nie mogę!  
>Litwa sceptycznie popatrzył na rozklekotaną walizkę i wystający z niej Kłąb Rzeczy Wszelakich (jakieś ciuchy, klapki, trzy pary kąpielówek, wielki dmuchany materac, słoik ogórków kiszonych, znów ciuchy i tak dalej).<br>- Poczekaj, zaraz się tym zajmę. Idź pakować bagaż do samochodu, o ile twojego malucha można tak nazwać – Litwa uśmiechnął się krzywo, zupełnie nie po litewsku. Cóż, przygotowania do wyjazdu chyba na każdego tak działają.  
>- Naszego, Liciu, naszego…<br>Litwa miał wprost niepomierną ochotę go palnąć, ale powstrzymał się, zarumienił, i podjął próby zamknięcia polskiej walizy.  
>Feliks zaś tymczasem (przy akompaniamencie przekleństw produkcji własnej) upychał wszystko po kątach samochodu. Hamak, namiot, torba Torisa, słoik ogórków kiszonych, durszlak, nie, wróć, durszlaka nie bierzemy, koc plażowy…<br>Litwa z miną jak gdyby nigdy nic przyniósł Polsce jego podejrzanie zamkniętą walizkę i torbę z prowiantem. I jeszcze słoik ogórków.  
>Feliks wychylił się z bagażnika, popatrzył na niego i zapytał:<p>

- A ogórki zabrałeś?

Litwa nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu.

- Tak, Lenkija, mamy ogórki, ogórki i ogórki! Nie zapomniałem ani o ogórkach, ani o ogórkach, na twoje osobiste życzenie zapakowałem też ogórki. No i jeszcze, rzecz jasna ogórki.  
>Polska zmierzył go zamglonym spojrzeniem.<br>- Mam wrażenie, ze o czymś zapomnieliśmy...  
>Spojrzeli po sobie i jak na komendę wrzasnęli:<br>- O OGÓRKACH!

Po dopakowaniu jeszcze kilku słoików ogórków, wpakowaniu się do samochodu (a znalezienie miejsca pomiędzy wszystkimi gratami do łatwych zadań nie należało), obleceniu całego domu i sprawdzeniu, czy wszystko jest wyłączone oraz ostatecznym wypakowaniu śniegowców, Toris wpadł w panikę i zaczął biegać tam i z powrotem.

- Rajzefiber – mruknął Feliks z miną znawcy.

- Nie, zaraz, Lenkija, my czegoś zapomnieliśmy, my czegoś zapomnieliśmy...

- Ogórków – podsunął usłużnie Feliks.

- Właśnie! Nie, czekaj, Ty pakuj ogórki, a ja wszystko sprawdzę.

Feliks dopakował ostatni słoik, a potem poszedł do piwnicy, pożegnać pozostałe. Toris zaś trzy razy przebiegł przez wszystkie piętra, włączając wyłączone rzeczy i wyłączając włączone, a potem wyłączając jeszcze raz te włączone poprzednio. W końcu, uspokojony, zasiadł na miejscu pasażera.

Feliks z mina Napoleona pod Austerlitz zasiadł na szczytnym miejscu kierowcy, umieścił kluczyk w stacyjce, przekręcił... I ruszyli.

A może jednak nie.

- Co do Warszawy? - Polska wysiadł, trzasnął drzwiami i, mamrocząc coś do siebie o pruskiej zarazie w bliżej nieokreślony sposób psującej mu samochód, zajrzał pod maskę, pogmerał, pogmerał, zatrzasnął, kopnął w zderzak, trzasnął drzwiami, przekręcił kluczyk raz jeszcze, wrzasnął: „Tfu!", przesiadł się z tylnego siedzenia na przednie i, w końcu, ostatecznie, totalnie i nieodwołalnie, ruszyli.

Zaczekaj! Drzwi nie zamknąłem! - Litwa wrzasnął, wypadł z samochodu i rzucił się na drzwi.

Weź ogórki, Toris! Ogóóóóóóórkiiiiiiiii!

Litwa stoczył zwycięski bój z zamkiem w drzwiach, złapał słoik i właściwie biegiem wpadł do samochodu.

Pojechali. W końcu.

_Lenkija to (oczywiście) Polska. Po litewsku._


End file.
